Teddy Duncan
Teddy Renee Duncan is the main protagonist of the show Good Luck Charlie. She is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. She creates a video diary for her little sister. She is the older daughter of the family. Personality Teddy is a kind, girly, creative, mothering teenage girl who cares about her family and friends. Teddy loves to go shopping, text her best friend Ivy, and going to the movies. It is suggested that her favorite color is blue and purple. She also likes music ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game"). It is also suggested that she enjoys acting as she also applies for the role of Beauty in her school production of Beauty and the Beast and she was in her school's fourth grade production of The Sound Of Music ("Sleepless in Denver"). It is unknown which part she plays but Bob finds a flier to her production ("Charlie in Charge"). However, she can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Spencer. However, Teddy is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. She got angry at PJ for bringing home the wrong baby from the park ("Baby Come Back"). Teddy gets jealous when her best friend Ivy becomes textmates with her mother. She sometimes hides secrets from her parents in a few episodes ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). Personal life Teddy first appears in the pilot episode where she has a study date with her crush Spencer. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Also, when Bob slips and falls down the stairs, Teddy has to take care of Charlie, while PJ drives Bob to the hospital and they both try to avoid Amy ("Study Date"). Teddy becomes jealous of her best friend Ivy when she becomes textmates with Amy Duncan ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). A backwards dance is approaching at school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmet, who also likes Teddy, distracts Spencer from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him. Eventually, however, she is able to kiss him in Emmett's grandfather's car ("Dance Off"). Teddy had to lie to Amy that she liked her top and that Teddy wanted to be with her more then Ivy. When Teddy Butt-dials Amy and she picks up, Teddy didn't hear anyone so she put the phone down without turning it off. Mom hears everything when her and Ivy were talking a bout how uncool Teddy's mom really is. The reason why Teddy pretended that Mom was cool was because that she wanted to see Dusk, although the movie was premiering on Thursday at midnight and Amy did not let Teddy stay up late on school nights ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). Physical appearance She has blond hair , and you can see her with a camera sometimes. She also is tall and according to her best friend Ivy, she has little clothes in her closet. Ivy said, "T, I've seen your closet, this is an emergency." Relationships Bob Duncan Teddy does not like that her dad is a pest control specialist. She says "he kills bugs for a living" ("Study Date"). Gabe Duncan Teddy has said she was kidding when she said she was never interested in him ("Study Date"). Spencer Walsh Ivy Wentz Emmett Heglin Apparently, Emmett has a crush on Teddy. He says he and Teddy have a "relationship," but PJ disagrees. Teddy obviously doesn't like him back. When Emmett gets jealous of Spencer because he was with Teddy, he tries to threaten him to leave, but he doesn't succeed ("Study Date"). Ivy asked Emmett out to the dance and he agrees. But when Emmett sees Teddy and Spencer dancing together, he tries to get Spencer away from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him ("Dance Off"). When Emmett says their relationship with Teddy ended when he was dating Nina, Teddy responds that it is in his head ("Pushing Buttons"). Gallery Ivy and Teddy.jpg|Teddy with her friend Ivy. Userfairlyoddparents.JPG|Teddy with her family (excluding Bob Bestfriends.JPG|Ivy with Teddy. Example.jpg|Teddy and her family. Studly.JPG|Teddy with her crush, Spencer Goodluck.JPG|Teddy and her family in the opening credits. Good luck charlie.jpg|Teddy in the camera in 'Study Date". Whammy.JPG|Teddy as Whammy Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-08.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-07.jpg Images.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-06.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-03.jpg Jason-dolley-mia-telerico-pattycake-05.jpg 320033.jpg 320034.jpg All Awards Award.JPG 50+ Pages Created.JPG 25 Pages Created.JPG 15 Pages Created.JPG Example.jpg Goodluck.JPG Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family